Babysitting Olaf
by Lost42
Summary: Anna and Kristoff babysit Olaf.


Anna and Kristoff were relaxing on the couch when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kristoff told Anna as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to find Elsa standing there holding her infant son Olaf. Olaf was six months ol with ice blue eyes and little whisps of light blond hair on his head.

"Oh, hey Elsa." Anna called from the couch.

"You didn't forget you promised to watch Olaf for a few hours did you?" Elsa asked stepping passed Kristsoff and making her way inside the apartment.

"No." Anna aswered."I just forgot to tell Kristoff."

"Ok. Well I have to go." Elsa told her sister,handing olaf to her along with his daiper bag.

"Why didn't you tell me were babysitting?" Kristoff asked once Elsa had left.

"I already said I forgot to tell you, but it'll be fine. Olaf's a happy baby. Right Olaf?' Anna asked as she turned the baby to face her. He made a face and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Anna held him at arms length to preserve her hearing and yelled."Well he's happy most of the time."

"Just make him stop." Kristoff yelled covering his ears.

Ann dug around in the daiper bag and pulled out several things to try. She tried the binky first.

"See." Anna held Olaf out to Kristoff."He's easy to take care of."

Kristoff and Olaf had a brief staring contest until Olaf spit his binky out, hitting Kristoff in the face and screaming once more.

Anna tried givning Olaf a bottle but he wouldn't take it. He was wet or dirty.

"I thought you said he was easy to take care of." Kristoff groaned rubbing his face as every failed attempt to quiet Olaf resulted in him getting hit in the head with something.

"He never cries like this when I watch him." Anna mused sitting Olaf in his swing so she could think. The swing seemed to calm Olaf down a little and he put his hand in his mouth.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Kristoff sighed. As soon as the words left his mouth however, Olaf started to cry.

"Maybe he doesn't like the sound of your voice." Anna suggested.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Kristoff asked.

"Nothing just maybe Olaf doesn't like it."

"Or maybe he's crying because he's hungry." Kristoff suggested seeing a jar of mushed peas in the daiper bag. He pulled out the jar and opened it. He put a spoonful in Olaf's mouth.

Kristoff was about to give him anpther spoonful when suddenly he found himslef covered in baby food as Olaf spit the food out and managed to grab the jar off the coffee table and promptly began throwing the food at the two young adults.

"Well I have to agree with you little guy, that baby food was discusting." Kristoff said to the baby while cleaning up the mess as Anna got a bath ready in the kitchen sink.

"Ok the baths all ready." Anna said."Can you get him undressed and bring him in here?"

"Sure thing." Kristoff said picking Olaf up out of the swing. He took off his blue onsie and then his daiper and carried him to Anna. As he was paaing him to her Olaf let loose a warm stream of pee that landed right on Kristoff's shirt.

"This kid hates me doesn't me." Kristoff muttered walking off to change clothes. He didn't come back until Olaf was fully cleaned and dressed. He now wore a softer light blue onsie with snowflakes on it.

"Don't worry. It's safe to come in now." Anna assured as she noticed Kristoff peering around the corner. He joined Anna and Olaf on the couch.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked motioning to the penguin in Olaf's mouth.

"Oh I found it when I was looking for his change of clothes." Anna answered."I think he's teething.

Olaf soon fell asleep and Anna and Kristoff sighed in relief at the quiet. About an hour Elsa arrived to pick up Olaf. As soon as he was in his mother's arms he woke up and smiled showing off his newly grown in tooth. He began playing with Elsa's braid as she sat down to talk to her sister.

"So how was he?"

"Oh he was fine." Anna answered.

"If you call screaming for an hour or flinging food all over or peeing on you fine." Kristoff said.

"Sorry." Elsa said trying to hide her giggle. Anna was smiling too.

"We'll watch him anytime you need us to." Anna offered.

"Yeah anytime after he's potty trained and can eat by himself." Kristoff added, earning a glare from Anna.

"Kidding." Kristoff held his hands up in mock surrender."We'd love to watch the little guy again."


End file.
